Xana's lair: Game O' thon
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Heroes of Newherth based. Underlines is for team only. Xana's Lair challenge.


Xana's Lair Game o' thon!

I was all bundled up because it was raining and the wind was blowing. _Great, why did Rai send me this invite tonight? Could he have done it when… oh? When it was sunny?_ I kept walking my jacket close to my body and occasionally looked up to see if I was at the right place. I eventually stopped in front of a warehouse. I looked around to see if anyone else was watching me. I went inside and had to cover my eyes. It was quite bright compared to the outside. As soon as my eyes adjusted I looked around. I saw Angel and Aeon in one corner talking with Queen and Legend. Then Atlas, Enzo, and Kelly were in the other corner. I walked over to Atlas who looked up and greeted me," hey Rae! Did Rai send you the e-mail?"

I nodded," yeah but he kind of picked a bad day." Taking my wet jacket off and put it on a crate. The warehouse was quite empty, a few seats, and a few boxes. Anything you would expect that would be in a warehouse. And out of nowhere Rai appeared… though we all know that he just LOVES his big entrances. We all gathered around him some wet, some dry, and most of everyone were tired. Atlas looked at Rai," well it's 10 p.m. may I ask why we are here considering some of us have stuff to do tomorrow?"

Rai chuckled and lifted his hand up eight computer-like stations appeared around the room. I got a tiny bit excited and nervous. He continued on," well I thought it would be nice to have a bit of friendly competition. It's a team battle sort of speak. We have eight people competing and eight stations. Four on the left and four on the right." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the smoke disappeared everyone shrugged and split into two teams. It was myself, Atlas, Angel and Aeon versus Legend, Queen, Enzo, and Kelly. Once the teams were made and started to head to the stations a giant wall appeared separating the warehouse. I just rolled my eyes," Rai do you really have to do that?" No response, figures. "Well the sooner we get this started the sooner we get to go home and go to bed." No one argued so we each went to our individual setups. There was a big tube like object next to each computer. There was a clear three-inch glass that you could barely see. I shrugged and got into an empty pod and everyone followed. Then the glass covered the pod and I was strapped in. If I didn't know any better I would be panicking. Then everything went black.

A few minutes later I saw an interface in front of me. There were a bunch of pictures in front of me, a few were grayed out, and I thought I saw this interface once before but I couldn't place where. I shrugged it off. There were still about ten different heroes that I could choose from. I ended up choosing one called Emerald Warden. The minute I selected it I was surrounded by a bright light, the next thing I knew was that I was standing in a shallow pool of water. I tried moving but I just landed on my stomach. When I tried to get up I noticed that I had four legs, a long bow on my right hand and that I had horns. And for some strange reason my skin was green. "Atlas? Angel? Aeon how are you guys?" A guy came up to me and helped me up he had a long spear in his left hand and his arms were inscribed with different runes. He wore a blue scarf over his mouth," Rae? You ok?"

I eventually got to my feet," confused a bit, but other than that I'm fine. Where is Angel and Aeon?" After getting to my feet I walked slowly around getting used to having four legs," well this is going to get some getting used to." I turned around to see a human sized elf with butterfly like wings, she wore some golden armor with blue gems on her legs then some simple leather clothes with gems in the center of the belt and a blue gem necklace," Angel?" I asked cautiously. The elf nodded," what's going on Rae?" I shrugged. Then I turned to the last figure. She was wearing a sword on her back and wearing black clothes. She had metal plates on her knees and her belt had the same metal plating. Her face was almost completely covered in the black material except for her eyes and a headband. That also had the metal engravings. "Aeon?" She nodded.

I sighed," well I guess we are in some sort of video game." I said to the others while walking over to the shop that was near the water," hello. What do you sell for beginners? And what are we suppose to do here?"

The figure looked at his shop and came back with a few items in his hands," a Mana Potion, two Runes of the Blight, a pair of Duck Boots and a Pretender's Crown should get you through your first few battles." He said laying the items on the table.

"First few battles?" I asked a bit nervous while I was looking for some gold to get the items. I figured that it would be a good idea to get them.

"Yeah. New to this I see? Well here is how it basically works. There are three lanes on this battlefield. A top, middle and bottom. Each lane has four towers. Two are ours, The Legion. Then the other two belong to the Hellborn. Every so often a bunch of saplings and an archer will come and help you."

I nodded the others over and they came. "Help us with what? Destroy the Hellborn's towers? What would that do?" The shopkeeper saw the others and went to the back of his shop. He returned with three Runes of Blight, three Minor Totems, two Health potions, a pair of Duck Boots, a Pretender's Crown, Logger's Hatchet, a pair of Crushing Claw, an Iron Buckler and two Marks of the Novice. He then divided the items into three piles. One had one set of Runes of the Blight, the Logger's Hatchet, and Iron Buckler. He then pushed that in front of Atlas. After that he pushed one set of Runes of the Blight, two Minor Totems, a Mark of the Novice, a Health Potion, and the Crushing Claws in front of Angel. And the rest which was the last Runes of the Blight, the last Minor Totem, the last Healing potion, the Duck Boots, and the Pretender's Crown.

After the others paid the gold to the shop keeper he continued on calmly," the goal here is to destroy the other teams shrine. You do that by destroying the Hellborn's Defense Towers. That's all that I know."

I sighed and left, I stared at the three different lanes. "Ok it looks like we need to destroy the other teams shrine. And if my guess is right it's Enzo, Kelly, Legend, and Queen who we are facing. My guess is that they are all going to go to the middle lane and hope that they can talk to one of us. So what do we want to do?"

Angel looked at me, she was hovering a bit off the ground," well what we could do is send myself top, then Aeon bottom and you and Atlas middle so hopefully if they do what you think they are going to do we can make progress while you keep them busy."

Aeon nodded to that," sounds like a good idea. This is going to be a long shot but I'm guessing that the more of their monsters we kill the stronger we get. So I'm guessing that's what we should do first."

I nodded and we split off into our lanes. After a few minutes I could see our minions, and then I saw something that looked like a bunch of grey Imps and standing in the back I guessed was a Warlock. Then four figures came into play. The first one was a woman that had grey skin; she had a bunch of purple and golden armor covering her legs, chest, lower arms and head. She had a large golden and purple scythe in her hands. I took a wild guess that was Kelly. Next to her was a woman who had two arm blades on both sides. Her armor consisted of red, blue, and purple. I took another wild guess to that was Queen. Next to here was this thing that looked like an oversized Imp. He had golden gear themed armor on its chest and shoulders and left arm. There were a few blue orb-like components across the armor; the gems were a bit brighter compared to the rest of his body. He had a nasty looking ax in his right hand. I figure that was Enzo, which left Legend. He was a big fire golem to put it simply. He also had a hammer that I guessed was made out of pure fire. I could feel the heat from the other side of the river. I smirked," you look HOT Legend! Want some water to cool off?"

Atlas burst into a fit of laughter. I also laughed while killing the enemy creeps as I've decided to call them. Kelly honestly looked confused," what's going on? Is that you Rae?"

I nodded and kept on killing the creeps until of theirs were dead and I only lost two Saplings. Then they charged them and Kelly panicked. I took the hint and I loaded a silencing arrow into my bow and shot it at Kelly, she yelped in surprise. Atlas followed my lead and charged Kelly. Though he was careful to stay out of the towers range. She tried to fend Atlas off but it didn't work quite well. The others were frozen in shock considering we have never fought each other. Kelly threw up both of her arm blades in order to try and stop Atlas's Spear," what ARE you doing?" She cried in fear.

Atlas continued to slash at Kelly; her health was down to 60 out of 350. "Sorry Kelly, this is the only way to get home." I just noticed that I leveled up; I decided to train my Hunter's Command. After doing that I immediately used it and killed Kelly and inflicting a nice deal of damage to Queen. I followed up with my Silencing Shot.

Queen was stunned as soon as the wolves made contact and silenced after my Silencing Shot made contact. Legend and Enzo finally un-froze and started moving, they went after Atlas who was closer. How am I supposed to call the others? "Aeon, Angel how are you doing?" I said out loud. Ok what was the point of that? They would just hear it! Though to my surprised they just ignored me, and they continued to chase Atlas while Queen ran out of my sight.

"I'm doing fine, I'm about to make progress on this tower." Angel said, Aeon replied right after her," I'm also about to assault a tower. The stuff we got at the shop is really helpful. I'm about ready to go back and get some better gear." At the same time the two top towers were being attacked, Angel sitting at level eight and Aeon at level seven. Both Atlas and myself were at six because I guessed we had split xp.

I turned my head trying to get Enzo off of Atlas but then Legend snuck up on me. I started running for my life. He stunned me by using his Lava Surge on me. _That hurt_, quickly Enzo pulled off of Atlas and came over and helped finish me off.

In some disclosed location, Rai was sitting there with his bag of popcorn laughing at this craziness on his flat screen TV. He was smiling at our confusion and annoyance.


End file.
